


我保證

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 純粹是群裡在聊天，有個人提到因為叔蟲在最後對邁爾斯說：”It’s ok”之類的話，就跟金髮彼得臨死前對邁爾斯說的話一樣，覺得邁爾斯能忍真的脾氣很好，於是就有了這篇沒頭沒尾的超短篇即興發揮，要說是PWP也不夠肉，反正就只是隨筆，祝大家新年快樂。





	我保證

彼得握緊床單的指尖逐漸泛白，他已經不知道時間過了多久，喉嚨都喊得有點疼了，嗓子啞得像是刮過砂紙般不適，身後的撞擊頻繁又密集，層層堆疊的快感讓他幾乎要招架不住。

 

他一直叫邁爾斯停下，然而對方並不，平常溫柔的大男孩不知被他什麼話語刺激到，從昨晚做到現在，他都能看見凌晨的曙光透過窗簾的下緣灑在地板上熠熠生輝。

 

又熱又粗的屌在他體內橫衝直撞，蠻橫的像是要把他的腸壁每一吋皺摺都搗平般執拗，彼得最後軟聲一直說著抱歉，即使他不知自己做錯了什麼，但能惹邁爾斯生氣，肯定八成是他的錯，肯定是他。

 

誰叫他是又魯又沒用的中年男人呢？

 

邁爾斯的回應只是握住他已經射不出來卻又挺得發疼的陰莖不斷套弄，他們都知道彼此快去了，彼得的大腿內側顫抖不已，呼吸也漸趨急促，直到邁爾斯一個深深挺入撞擊深處時，哭得不像話的彼得啞聲達到了高潮，紅透的馬眼只是湧出大量的透明液體，擠不出任何一滴了，失神的彼得這麼想著。

 

因高潮夾緊的後穴逼得失控的男人無法再移動分毫，邁爾斯如受傷般的猛獸發出了低狺，射出的同時低頭在彼得繃緊的肩膀咬了一口，像是在宣示主權那樣，更像是不知所措的困獸只能做出這樣的最原始、最幼稚的反擊。

 

癱軟在床上的彼得伸手撫摸邁爾斯的後頸，一下又一下像在安撫，直到邁爾斯低聲在他頸窩告解，說他並不喜歡彼得總是對他說：”It’s ok. I will be fine.”

急於令旁人安心，卻總是疏於照顧自己，負傷帶笑企圖使人放心，會讓關心他的人覺得不被信任，邁爾斯說上一個來不及成為導師的彼得，留下的遺言就是這種話，所以邁爾斯一點都不覺得這樣的發言OK，請再多信任他一點吧，他既像是懺悔又像是在卑微的請求。

 

得到答案的彼得嘆了一口氣，他其實原本就沒在生邁爾斯的氣，得到真相後的他更是覺得這鍋是他自己造成的，成熟的大人轉過身來環住已經哭出來的孩子，一下又一下拍著男人的後背道歉：「I am sorry.我不是故意要讓你擔心的，邁爾斯，我明白了。」

即使長成這麼高壯了，哭起來卻仍像個小孩般無助，彼得親吻了邁爾斯的臉頰，一下又一下，最後承諾下次會記得跟邁爾斯分享一切，包括這些不安、悲傷和迷惘的時候，邁爾斯才輕輕吻住彼得的唇，唇分之際他才開口：「你保證？」

濃濃的鼻音參雜著不信任感，彼得B帕克再次感嘆自己作蛛失敗。

 

「嗯，我保證。」

 

 

完

 

後記：

起因群裡在聊天，有個人提到因為叔蟲在最後對邁爾斯說：”It’s ok”之類的話，就跟金髮彼得臨死前對邁爾斯說的話一樣，覺得邁爾斯當時沒對PBP發脾氣真的修養很好，於是就有了這篇沒頭沒尾的超短篇即興發揮，要說是PWP也不夠肉，反正就只是隨筆，祝大家新年快樂。

今年也要繼續幹叔蟲唷（握拳），那麼大家有機會下次再見啦！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
